1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for transferring electronic information, and relates more particularly to a system and method for effectively implementing a dual-mode phase-locked loop to support a data transmission procedure.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing effective methods for transferring electronic information is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic systems. However, effectively implementing data transfer systems may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased system functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced system capability to perform various advanced transfer operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various system components. For example, an enhanced electronic system that effectively transfers digital image data may benefit from an effective implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for implementing and utilizing data transfer systems is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective systems for transferring electronic information remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic systems.